


History Lesson

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Non Canonical Immortal, Post Serpents, Sins of the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos gives Ezra a little history lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> From 2009, I wrote this as a post 'Serpents' story, trying to fit that episode in with the Ezra of this series, who is Immortal. I'd always planned on writing what happened between Chris and Charlotte that led up to this ficlet, but never did.

Methos glanced up from the journal he’d been writing in. He’d kept out of the altercation between Charlotte and Ezra, realizing anything he might offer would only exacerbate the situation. Charlotte had finally left the parlour, obviously hurt and upset, while Ezra sat slumped in his chair looking like someone had killed his puppy. 

“Feel better now?” Methos asked casually.

Ezra looked over at him sharply. “It was not my intention to upset her.” 

“No?” He arched a brow. “Congratulations then; you did a damn good job in that case.”

“She doesn’t understand!” he exclaimed, looking surprised at his outburst. He normally kept an even tighter rein on his emotions than usual when he was around Methos. 

Stretching his legs out, Methos focused all his attention on the young Immortal. “Is that what you think?” He chuckled. “Just how did you think she knew about what happened with the money?”

He seemed startled by the question. “My assumption was that she had been informed by gossip while visiting town.”

“Don’t assume, boy, you’ll live longer,” he said curtly. “Your Mr. Larabee paid a visit earlier today. And he was dammed shocked when Charlotte tore strips off him after he’d said his piece. That woman has a hell of a temper when roused, something I’m sure Larabee will remember for a long time to come after today.” 

Ezra had a dumbfounded look on his face that was quickly chased away by regret. “I—“ he began, only to fall silent.

“Do you honestly think she doesn’t know exactly what you’re feeling right now?” 

He shook his head. “I know that she empathizes with me, that she cares, but she has never known what it is to have mistrust follow you like a plague,” he said bitterly.

The look of scorn that Methos leveled at him made Ezra wince a little. “The man whose sword you carry, what has Charlotte told you about him?”

“It belonged to her late husband,” he said cautiously.

“And how did he make his living?”

“He was a pirate.”

Methos sighed, not sure how Charlotte was going to like him sharing the more personal aspects of her past with the boy. Well, worst she could do was kill him. 

“By the time Jack met Charlotte, he was sailing under letters of marque from the Crown; a legal pirate, but a pirate nonetheless. And he was a very wealthy one at that; he was very good at what he did. He gave Charlotte one of the largest homes in Port Royal, he wanted her to have everything a woman of her station was accustomed to, and the best life he could. But money can’t buy respect, or trust, Ezra. Oh, they were far too wealthy for anything openly to be said, but behind closed doors? And do you know what hurt Charlotte the most? Not that she would never be quite respectable enough as the wife of a pirate captain; she cared little for the opinion of others, only for those that she loved. But what truly broke her heart was how much it pained Jack that his wife would be treated in such a manner. She couldn’t take away that hurt.” 

He pinned Ezra with his gaze. “So tell me again that she doesn’t know what’s in your heart.”

Ezra hung his head. “I am a fool.”

Methos laughed. “Finally, something we agree on.”

He smiled a little at that. “I need to apologize,” he said, standing. 

“You have the trust and respect of one of the finest women it has ever been my pleasure to know. It’s about time you appreciate that fact.” 

“I will not forget again.”

End


End file.
